Glee the Siblings story
by LeaAndCoryForever
Summary: Follow the siblings of Rachel, Finn, Kurt and all the new directions in the the spin of to Glee
1. Introduction

This fanfic will be a glee spin of in fan fiction style, so it will be set as seasons and episodes. It will be about the siblings of the glee characters and will start from season one of Glee so at first you will only meet Rachel, Kurt, Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Finn's (yes Finn will be in the fanfic) brothers or sisters, then through out the fanfic you will get introduced to other characters siblings.

All siblings will be younger then the glee cast so like For example Rachel is 19 now on the show so her sister would be 18. The only time a Glee character will have a older sibling is if it's been mentioned on the show so for example Quinn and her older sister, Blaine and Cooper or Puck and Jake. But like on Glee where Puck as a younger sister and Sam as a younger brother and sister that aren't yet in high school they will also be mentioned.

At the moment for the characters siblings this is who we have:

Rachel Berry -younger sister called Katy Berry- adoptive sister to Beth Corcoran

Kurt Hummel- step brother to Finn Hudson- younger brother called Tony Hummel

Tina Cohen-Chang- younger sister called Rebecca Cohen-Chang

Artie Abrams- younger sister called Tia Abrams

Mercedes Jones- younger sister called Sasha Jones

Finn Hudson- step brother to Kurt Hummel- younger brother called Jason Hudson

Quinn Fabray- older sister not high school age called Frannie Fabray- younger sister called Bianca Fabray

Santana Lopez- younger sister called Ella Lopez

Brittany Pierce- younger sister called Freya Pierce

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman- half brother to Jake Puckerman- younger sister not high school age called Anya Puckerman- younger sister called Sarah Puckerman

Mike Chang- younger brother called Marcus Chang

Matt Rutherford - Jack Rutherford

Sam Evans- younger sister not high school age called Stacy Evans- younger brother not high school age called Stevie Evans- Younger brother called Sean Evans

Blaine Anderson- older brother left high school called Cooper Anderson- younger brother called Dean Anderson

Lauren Zizies- younger sister called Libby Zizies

Jeff (warbler)- Younger brother called Jamie

Nick (Warbler)- younger brother called Arron

(Other warblers)- no siblings

Rory Flanagan- younger sister called Vanessa Flanagan

Sugar Motta- younger sister called Eliza Motta

Joe heart- younger brother called Jackson Heart

Sunshine Corazon- younger sister called January Corazon

Sebastian Smyth- younger sister called Sally Smyth

Marley Rose- younger sister called Hannah Rose

Jake Puckerman- half brother to Noah Puckerman- half brother to Anya Puckerman not yet high school age- Younger sister called Bella Puckerman

Ryder Lynn- younger sister called India Lynn

Wade "Unique" Adams- younger sister called Alyssa Adams

Kitty Wilde- Younger sister called Khloe Wilde

Hunter Clarington- younger twin brothers called Harris and Harry Clarington

Each Glee character will have at least one sibling in high school with the and will have their own storylines within a chapter (episode) I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic. The first episode of season one will be soon.


	2. Season 1 episode 1 Pilot

_**Episode Synopsis: meet Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams and Finn Hudson. They all go to McKinley high school WMHS for short and they all have two things in common they like to sing and all have a younger sibling that's also in high school. Mr Schue decides to run a new glee club after the old one stopped because of their couch and at first only has five students until the quarterback of the football team and a cheerleader join. The cheerleader being none other then Rachel's sister. But what happens when Tina's, Mercedes', Kurt's, Artie's and Finn's siblings join as well. Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie like Rachel aren't popular but like Rachel's sister and Finn their siblings are.**_

(Line break)

(Katy's voice over)

Here we go another year of high school and I'm in freshman year well at least I only have another four years left. I need not complain though I'm on the Cheerios I'm popular and I'm dating a a member of the football team, life all good for me. Let me introduce myself I'm Katy Amelia Berry, I'm 15, I have two dad's and an annoying older sister. My best friends are also part of the Cheerios and part of the football team and well everything is perfect.

As I walk the halls of Mckinley high I look around looks like there's a new glee club now. I thought they had stop the glee club because a student and made complaints about the glee club coach touching a student up or something like that, I bet I know who made the complaint it can't be that hard to guess it will of been my sister Rachel Berry.

I really want to see who's signed up for the new glee club but I know Rachel will be one of them, she's a part of every unpopular club in this school and she always gets a slushie facial, sometimes I'm the one giving her them. Her fault for not being popular though, she maybe my sister and I may love her well sometimes but she can be annoying trust me. When we where younger she use to make me sit and watch her sing all the time, sometime I wonder where my dad's found her but it's good to know that we are biologically related.

Anyway I better get my things for class can't be getting low grades or I'll be of the Cheerios and that ain't going to happen to me.

(End of voice over)

As Katy walked to her locker she noticed Noah 'Puck' Puckerman stood waiting for her. There had been rumours going round that Katy and Puck where dating and them rumours where actually true but then again Puck had dated nearly every Cheerio in the the hole school. As Puck and Katy stood at Katy's locker they watched one of the unpopular students sign up for glee club, Katy knew who this student was it was Tina Cohen-Chang, Tina was in Katy's English class.

As the bell went for first lesson Katy gave Puck a kiss before heading towards English. Katy knew she had to audition for glee club but she wasn't going to sign up, maybe she could just walk in and be like "I would like to audition for this club" the only thing was Coach Sylvester could never find out if Katy auditioned because Coach Sylvester didn't like Mr Schuester who was now running the glee club. In fact Coach Sylvester hated Mr Schue.

(Line break)

Rachel Berry walked down to the sign up sheet to sign up for glee club and looked through the list of everyone else that had signed up. After Rachel had wrote her name she put a gold star sticker on it gold stars are a metaphor for her being a star he liked to believe. The only thing was she wasn't popular and her younger sister was and that didn't make scene to Rachel, Rachel and Katy had thing in common though, they both didn't know who their mom was, they both loved their dad's and even though Katy never would admit they both loved to sing.

As soon as it was time for auditions the students went to the auditorium. Kurt Hummel was first to audition. Katy and her friends had decided to secretly watch them perform so they quietly sat at the back of the auditorium as Kurt spoke.

"Hi I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing mr cellophane"

_{Kurt stands in the middle of the stage with one hand on his hip as he begins to sing} _

_Cellophane, Mr Cellophane _

_should of been my name Mr Cellophane _

_cos you can look right through me _

_Walk right by me _

_And never know my name _

_Never even know_

_{Kurt holds the long note in know as he moves his hand up and moves some of his hair as the song finishes}_

Katy and her friends try not to laugh as they watch the rest of the auditions next up was Mercedes Jones and she was singing R. E. S. P. C. T, Katy couldn't help but make fun of Mercedes as she tried not to laugh the only person she really wanted to see audition was Rachel though knowing Rachel she would be last she always was. Next up was Tina Cohen-Chang singing I kissed a girl, now the way she sung this song was really funny Katy had to try not to laugh and she found that hard.

After Tina had finished Artie Abrams auditioned he sung really good for a guy in a wheelchair Katy thought to herself. Next would be Rachel and that audition would be good to watch. Katy wanted Rachel's audition to happen already she was practically on the edge of the seat waiting, when she spotted Rachel walk out onto the stage she smiled to herself.

"hi my name is Rachel Berry and I'll be singing on my own from the seminal broadway classic les mis"

_{Rachel stands on the stage as the music starts} _

_On my own pretending he's beside me _

_all alone I walk with him 'til morning _

_without him, I feel his arms around me _

_And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he as found me _

_{scene cuts to Rachel finishing writing her name on the sign up sheet as she talks about why she puts a star after her name}_

_I'm the rain _

_The pavement shines like sliver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is hi and me forever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind _

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say there's a way for us _

_{scene cuts to Rachel singing in her bedroom making a video for MySpace as Katy watches her}_

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone _

_The rivers just a river_

_Without him, the world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers_

_{scene cuts to Katy, Quinn, Santana and Santana's sister Ella watching Rachel's myspace video on Quinn's laptop and laughing}_

_I love him _

_but every day I'm learning_

_all my life I've only been pretending _

_without me his world would go on turning _

_a world that full of happiness that I have never known _

_{scene cuts back to Rachel singing on the auditorium stage}_

_I love him_

_I love him _

_I love him_

_But only on my own _

_{the song finishes and Rachel smiles}_

_"_So when do we start" Rachel asks Mr Schue. Katy tries not to laugh as her friends and Puck sneak out of the auditorium and a Katy just sits there. Katy really wanted to audition but when Cheerios and Rachel it would be hard for Katy to join glee club, Katy headed to Cheerios practise still laughing at her sister.

As Katy was at Cheerio practise she couldn't stop thinking about glee club and wanting to be in it. She only wanted to join to annoy Rachel but still it would be fun to just sing, though Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Ella, Freya and Bianca could never find out about it they would probably kill Katy.

(Line break)

Finn had just finished football practise and was in the shower. As he was showering he didn't realise Mr Schue had walked in.

_{music starts as Finn begins to sing in the shower} _

_Even as I wonder how I'm keeping you in sight _

_Your a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night_

_And I'm getting closer then I ever thought I might_

_{Finn pretends to play the drums while in the shower as he continues to sing}_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for _

_Even if I had to crawl upon your floor _

_Come rushing through your door_

_Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore _

_{the song finishes and Mr Schue does a voice over}_

What I did then was the maddest moment of my life.

Mr Schue and Finn sat in Mr Schues office as mr Schue pretended that he had fund drugs in Finn's locker. Finn told the truth and said that they weren't his, he all so said he'd pee in a cup. Mr Schue gave Finn two choices either join glee club or have a detention.

(Line break)

Katy was talking to Finn hearing how Mr Schue had made him join glee club. Katy felt sorry for her friend and hugged him, though she also felt jealous she needed to get into glee club somehow just to at least protect her friend.

Katy walked to the front of the school and walked out of the doors as she sighed school was over for the day that was a good thing right but now Katy would have to go home and listen to Rachel being annoying like always.

_{music starts as Katy watches everyone leave}_

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of your very first day_

_You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while_

_Try and stay out of everybody's way_

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_

_For the next four years in this town_

_{scene cuts to Katy stood on the auditorium stage not knowing that Mr Schue is in their as she continues to sing}_

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say _

_You know I haven't seen you around, before _

_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them _

_And when your fifteen _

_Feeling like there's nothing to figure out_

_Well count to ten take it in _

_This is life before _

_you know who your gonna be _

_At fifteen _

_{scene cuts to Katy sat in class as she changes some words to the song}_

_You sit in class next to a blonde head named Brittany _

_And enough you're best friends_

_Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool _

_We'll be out of here as soon as we can_

_{scene cuts to Katy hanging with Puck and sitting in his car}_

_And then you're on your very first date _

_And he's got a car _

_And you're feeling like flying _

_And you're papas waiting up _

_And you think he's the one _

_And you're dancing around you're room_

_When the night ends_

_When the night ends _

_{scene cuts to Katy back on the auditorium stage}_

_Cause when your fifteen _

_And somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them _

_And when you're fifteen_

_And your first kiss makes you're head spin around _

_{the music stops as Katy stays stood on the stage still not knowing Mr Schue had been watching}_

Mr Schue claps and Katy jumps finally realising that Mr Schue had been watching. Mr Schue walked onto the stage and stood in front of Katy and Katy just looked at him.

"If this as anything to do with my Spanish homework you'll get it tomorrow sir don't worry" Katy told mr Schue.

"This has nothing to do with Spanish this had to do with you singing please join glee club" Me Schue replied.

"What and have coach Sylvester and my sister hate me" Katy questioned.

"You're sister" Mr Schue asked.

"Yes Rachel Berry" Katy replied before turning around "Mr Schue I'll join you're little club but you can't tell Sue Sylvester about this" and with that said Katy walked of the stage and to her friends.

Katy stayed with her friends the rest of the time after that day. Well until it was time to go to glee club, when she walked into glee club no one else was there Finn. Katy smiled at a Finn and sat next to him.

(Line break)

A after Katy had got home that day she sat in her bedroom. All Rachel had talked about on the way home was "why have you joined glee club, glee clubs my thing not yours. Your a cheerleader" obviously Katy had just ignored Rachel, she knew that this would of happened, at least Rachel wasn't aloud in Katy's room.

Katy was getting changed she was going out with Puck, Finn, Mike, Matt, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Jason, Bianca, Freya, Ella, Sarah, Jack and Marcus. They where going to the where all the popular kids went before the homecoming game which was in two weeks. This outing was going. To be fun and also interesting.

while Katy was out. Rachel was in doing one of her usual annoying videos like she did every single night, Katy was glad to be out as she wouldn't have to listen to Rachel sing though Katy had to be home by 10pm like always, but for now Katy was out with her friends having fun and talking about the homecoming game and dance that was soon.

This night out was really fun though all they did was eat food and talk. It was only 8pm when they had finished so Katy was going back to Puck's for two hours to have some wine coolers, every time Katy was at Pucks, her, puck and Pucks sister Sarah always drank wine coolers, it was their thing something all three of them always did and well Katy was going to be with Puck so that made her happy. Even if after drinking wine coolers Katy and Puck always ended up in pucks bed with nothing on. Nothing at all.

(Line break)

Rachel walked down the school halls towards the auditorium. Word around school was that Mr Schue was leaving glee club and so Rachel had taken over, Finn and Katy had both left as they couldn't be bothered with Rachel, but Finn had went back after Puck and the other football guys had locked Artie in a portapottie. None of the Cheerios knew that Katy had been in the glee club or that she had rejoined it.

The new directions where all stood in the auditorium. Finn had said that he was going to get the sheet music, and everyone else had other jobs. One that was all done they had called for the band and came back in red clothing.

_{music starts as the new directions stand on the stage in the auditorium and Mr Schue is about to leave the school} _

_{Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Katy sing carrying it on in the background as Finn and Rachel sing}_

_Ra da da da da da da da x4_

_{Finn}_

_Just a small town girl _

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

_{Rachel}_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit _

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

_{scene cuts to Mr Schue hearing the new directions and he turns heading towards the auditorium}_

_{Finn}_

_A singer in a smokey room_

_{Rachel}_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume _

_{Finn and Rachel}_

_For a smile they can share the night _

_It goes on and on and on and on _

_Strangers waiting _

_Up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people _

_Living just to find emotion _

_Hiding somewhere in the night!_

_{scene cuts to Mr Schue stood watching the new directions singing at the top of the stairs}_

_{Rachel}_

_Working hard to get my fill _

_Everybody wants a thrill _

_{Rachel and Finn}_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice _

_Just one more time _

_{Rachel} _

_Some will win,_

_{Rachel and Finn}_

_Some will lose_

_Some are born to sing the blues _

_Oh, the movie never ends _

_It goes on and on and on and on _

_Strangers waiting _

_Up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows searching in the night _

_Streetlight people_

_Living just to find emotion _

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

_{scene cuts to Mr Schue who is watching then back to the new directions on stage who are singing and dancing}_

_{all of the new directions}_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin' _

_Streetlight people _

_{scene cuts to Noah stood at one of the doors as he sees the new directions singing}_

_{all of the new directions}_

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people _

_{scene cuts to Coach Sylvester, Quinn, Santana and Ella stood on the balcony of the auditorium watching the new directions}_

_{all of the new directions}_

_Don't stop! _

_{the song ends and Puck leaves the only sound in the auditorium now is the sound of Mr Schue clapping}_

"from the top" Mr Schue simply said after talking for a bit. mr Schue was now staying and staying for good.

(Line break)

**Guest staring **

**Dianna Agron and Quinn Fabray**

**Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez **

**Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce **

**Mark Salling as Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **

**Harry Shum jr as Mike Chang **

**Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford**

**Song (s) **

**Mr cellophane sung by Kurt Hummel originally by cast of Chicago **

**On my own sung by Rachel Berry originally by the Les mis cast **

**Can't Fight this (feeling) sung by Finn Hudson originally by REO Speedwagon **

**Fifteen sung by Katy Berry originally by Taylor Swift **

**Don't stop believin' sung by New Directions originally by Journey**

**(Line Break)**

**read and review let me know what you think next chapter will be up soon. **


	3. Season 1 episode 2 The Cheerleader Game

_EpisodeSynopsis. after finding out one of her Cheerios joined glee club coach Sue sends in six of her other Cheerios to spy. She also tells Katy that if she wants to stay a Cheerios she has to spy too. Katy and Rachel have a fall out after Katy tells her sister some home truths and Puck forgives Katy for joining the glee club after Katy explains why she joined them. You also find out a secret of Katy's that only her family know_

_(Line break)_

_(Voice over)_

_Previously on Glee the siblings story._

_Mr Schue decided to run a new glee club called the new directions and managed to get to popular kids to join the club after hearing them sing when he shouldn't have. Mr Schue then decided to quit running glee club but after hearing the sung decided to stay. Which delighted the glee club members._

_Katy started her freshman year of high school and it went according to plan. She had Cheerios practice and a few lessons, but after Mr Schue caught her singing she joined glee club making Mr Schue promise no to tell coach Sylvester. Katy also went out with her friends then went round her puck's to drink wine coolers ending up getting into Puck's bed with and getting naked._

_Rachel was her usual self and had a go at her sister after she leaned that her sister had joined glee. Rachel also was all about me, me, me and couldn't stop talking about herself while in glee club. She also got to learn that not everything goes how she expects it to go and that sometimes changes happen for a good reason._

_Finn got caught singing in the shower by Mr Schue then got wrongly accused of taking drugs just so Mr Schue could get him to join glee club. Finn then decided to quit glee club because Mr Schue had left glee club, but then decided to join back up when his football team mates but Artie in a portapottie as a present for Finn. One back in glee club Finn said that he was going to get sheet music._

_Then the new directions sang an amazing sing._

_And that's what you missed on Glee the siblings story._

_(_Line break)

(Ella Lopez walks to her locker doing a voice over)

I Ella Lopez as been asked by coach Sylvester to join the silly little glee club thanks to Katy Berry. Now I am basically a spy for Sue Sylvester, I am not the only one she as asked though as she has asked my sister Santana and my friends Bianca Fabray and Freya Pierce she also asked Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce to do her dirty work as well. I'll tell you this now though, if one person dare give me a slushie facial that person will get what's coming to them.

I love my high school life being popular and a cheerio, I'm only a freshman as well which is really awesome. Anyway I need to think of my song for my audition but I think I have the perfect one. I know San, Britt and Q will audition together, them three do everything together, they even have their own nicknames 'the unholy trinity' or something weird like that. Me and my friends Katy being one of them call ourselves the four musketeers. Yeah I know that probably sounds sad right?

Anyway thus won't be the last from me I'll just pop up when you least expect it. That's according to my lovely older sister, she's a total bitch but then again who am I to judge I take after my older sister in most ways and the bitch way is one of them.

Goodbye for now. Ella out.

(Line break)

Ella walked into the choir room where only Mr Schue was there. She smiled at Mr Schue.

"I'd like to audition for glee club please" Ella announced.

"Sure" Mr Schue replied.

_{music starts as Ella starts to dance around and sing}_

_You walk and talk like you're some new sensation_

_You move in circles_

_You don't need an invitation _

_You spend your money_

_You can't get no satisfaction _

_You play it right so you can get the right reaction _

_It won't be long my darling _

_Pick up the phone, nobody's on it_

_Where are your friends now, baby_

_Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for _

_You! _

_You're falling down _

_The world starts spinning out_

_You!_

_You're falling down_

_Now it's not all about_

_You!_

_You're falling down _

_You know I'll be around _

_You're falling down_

_Falling down _

_{the music stops as Mr Schue puts his hand up}_

"Thank you for auditioning Ella welcome to the club" Mr Schue simply tells her.

"Thank you" Ella replies and she walks out walking to coach Sylvester's office to tell her that she go it to glee club.

(Line break)

So Sue's little plan was going well she had one cheerleader in the silly little glee club to do the spying. Now all that was left was for Sue to pull up Katy about her joining the glee club. Sue had a little plan for Katy and she knew. Katy would do it, she knew Katy wouldn't want to be kicked of the Cheerios as the Cheerios was Katy's life.

Sue waited for Katy Berry to arrive at her office. What she was going to ask of Katy was the same as she had asked of Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Ella, Bianca and Freya. Little did Sue know though that Katy had joined the glee club to spy in the first place, Katy wanted to keep a eye on her sister as she knew what her sister was like and she knew her sister fancied Finn. That was the joke reason Katy had joined the glee club.

As Katy walked into Sue's office she smiled at her cheerleading coach. Sue smiled back before nodding to Katy as if to say sit down. Once Katy had sat down Sue got down to business on why she had called Katy to her office.

"Katy the reason I called you in here is because I have something to ask you" coach Sue said.

"If this as to do with why I joined the no directions I can explain coach" Katy replied.

"Then please do and nice nickname for them" coach Sue replied smiling.

"Thanks coach and to spy on them because my sister is in the club and I also knew it would annoy her" Katy tells coach Sue with a smile.

"Well in that case I don't need to ask you what I was going to ask you as that was to spy on them" coach Sue told Katy.

"Well great minds think alike coach but I need more people to help me spy" Katy replied.

"That's sorted" Sue answered and with that Katy was aloud to go.

(Line break)

As Katy walked down the school hall towards her locker she spotted Ella. She decided to go and talk to Ella as she wondered if Sue had asked Ella to do the spying job.

"Hey Ella" Katy said walking up to her friend.

"Hey Katy" Ella replied smiling.

"I was wondering did Sue ask you to do a little job for her? I mean she asked me but I told her the job she wanted me to do I was already doing" Katy asked Ella.

"If it's the job that ends in a y then yeah she did and I've started doing the job I'm glad your on side" Ella told Katy.

"Hey why wouldn't I be" Katy asked.

"I dunno" Ella laughed.

Ella and Katy walk towards the choir room and once they arrive they sit next to each other. Mr Schue introduces the six new glee club members then Katy asks if her and her friends can sing a song. Mr Schue agrees and all seven cheerleaders stand up.

_{music starts}_

_{Ella}_

_Who's the worlds greatest _

_Who's the worlds greatest _

_The worlds greatest _

_{Katy}_

_I am a mountain_

_I am a tall tree ohh_

_I am a swift wind_

_Sweeping the country_

_{Bianca}_

_I am a river down in the valley ohh_

_I am a vision and I can see clearly_

_{Freya}_

_If anybody asks you who I am _

_Just stand up tall _

_Look 'em in the face and say_

_{the scene changes to the auditorium as the seven girls dance around and Sue watches them proudly}_

_{Ella, Katy, Bianca, Freya, Quinn, Santana and Brittany}_

_I'm that star up on the sky_

_I'm that mountain peak up high_

_Hey, I made it_

_Mmm.._

_I'm the worlds greatest _

_I'm that little bit of hope_

_When my backs against the ropes_

_I can feel it _

_Mmm.._

_I'm the worlds greatest _

_{Quinn}_

_The worlds greatest,_

_The worlds greatest,_

_Forever_

_{Santana}_

_I am a giant _

_I am an eagle ohh_

_I am a lion _

_Down in the jungle_

_{Brittany}_

_I am a marching band_

_I am the people ohh_

_I am a helping hand _

_I am a hero_

_{scene changes back to the choir room as the seven girls keep singing and Katy goes right up into Rachel's face annoying her)_

_{Katy}_

_If anybody ask you who I am_

_Just stand up tall_

_Look 'em in the face and say_

_{all seven girls}_

_I'm that star up in the sky _

_I'm that mountain peak up high_

_Hey, I made it_

_Mmmm..._

_I'm the worlds greatest _

_I'm that little bit of hope _

_When my backs against the ropes_

_I can feel it_

_Mmmm..._

_I'm the worlds greatest _

_{scene changes to all girls at cheerio practice as they sing}_

_{Ella and Santana changing some of the lyrics } (Santana) _

_In the ring of life ,_

_I'll reign love (I will reign)_

_And the wold will notice a queen (oh yeah..)_

_When there is darkness, I'll shine a light (shine a light)_

_And mirrors of success reflect in me_

_{all seven girls} (Bianca and Quinn)_

_I'm that star up in the sky (uh, uh)_

_I'm that mountain (peak up high) peak up high_

_Hey I made it (hey I made it)_

_I'm the worlds greatest _

_(I'm that little bit)_

_I'm that little bit of hope_

_(Uh, uh)_

_When my backs against the rope (oh yeah)_

_I can feel it (I can feel it)_

_I'm the worlds greatest_

_{scene changes back to the auditorium}_

_{all seven girls} (Brittany and Freya)_

_Oooohhhhhhhhhhh_

_I'm that star up in the sky _

_(Star up in the sky)_

_I'm that mountain peak up high (oh yes I am)_

_Hey I made it (I made it)_

_I'm the worlds greatest _

_(I'm that little bit of hope)_

_I'm that little bit of hope _

_(Ohhhhhhohhhh)_

_When my backs against the ropes ohhhhhhhh_

_(When my backs against the ropes)_

_I can feel it _

_(I can feel it)_

_I'm the worlds greatest _

_{scene changes back to the choir room}_

_{Katy and Ella}_

_I'm that star up in the sky_

_I'm that mountain peak up high _

_Hey I made it _

_I'm the worlds greatest _

_I'm that little bit of hope _

_When my backs against the ropes_

_I can feel it_

_I'm the worlds greatest _

_{Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Freya, Bianca} (Katy and Ella)_

_Its the greatest _

_(It's the greatest) _

_Can you feel it_

_(Can you feel it)_

_It's the greatest _

_(It's the greatest)_

_Can you feel it_

_(Can you feel it)_

_{All seven girls}_

_I saw the light_

_At the end of a tunnel_

_Believe in the pot of gold_

_At the end of the rainbow _

_And faith was right there_

_To pull me though, yeah_

_Used to be locked doors_

_Now I can just walk on through _

_Hey, uh, hey, hey, hey, yeah _

_It's the greatest _

_I'm that star up in the sky_

_I'm that star up in the sky _

_I'm that mountain peak up high_

_Hey, I made it _

_I'm the worlds greatest _

_I'm that little bit of hope _

_When my backs against the ropes_

_I can feel it _

_I'm the worlds greatest _

_The song finishes and all seven girls high five each other before it ting down}_

Mr Schue smiles a all seven girls "well done girls that was amazing".

"Thanks mr Schue" Katy replies as she smirks at her sister.

Rachel stands up and starts to speak "well it was alright mr Schue but I still don't get why you let them join our club they aren't that good" Rachel says and looks at Katy giving her a dirty look.

"We are better then you Rachel" Katy says standing up. Katy walks over to Rachel and you can now see the height difference between the sisters.

"Dream on little sis" Rachel tells Katy as she looks up at her.

"Dream on? Are you forgetting something shortie" Katy asks Rachel

"No" Rachel comments.

"I think you are Rachel" Katy replies before turning around.

"Anyway I have to go and meet Puck adios dreamer and bye everyone else" Katy storms out the choir room she so wasn't gonna mention about her tv days in front of everyone. Yes she was still on tv but she wasn't called Katy Amelia Berry on tv, on tv she was called Olivia Ohio. Yes Katy was the original Hannah Montana, well that's what Katy liked to think anyway.

(Line beak)

The other six cheerleaders all stayed sat in the choir room wondering what Katy could of been on about. What was Rachel forgetting , Katy always told them her secrets so they thought it must of been about one of them. Anyway it was time for lunch now so they all left to go to eat. The six girls knew Katy would already be with Puck and the other footballers, so they grabbed Finn and headed to where the Cheerios and footballers always hung out.

Once they had got there they spotted Katy and Puck making out. This was nothing new as Katy and Puck always made out at lunch time, well they either had a making out session or where giving un popular students slushie facials, Katy mostly always gave Rachel a slushie facial as Rachel always annoyed Katy when in school and no one wanted to see Katy annoyed as sometimes it was scary. As the girls and Finn walked up to Katy and Puck they coughed, Katy and Puck stopped making out with each other and they all got talking.

"Coach wanted me to spy on glee club you know" Katy told them "but I told her that was the reason I joined I. The first place to spy on them, well mostly Rachel because Rachel as a little crush on Finn and yeah" Katy continued.

"We knew that" Quinn replied.

"I didn't" Finn commented.

"Come on dude it's obvious" Ella told him and the other girls nodded.

"And it's freaking scary" Katy relied as Puck put his arms around his girl.

Once all the other Cheerios and footballers had got to their meeting spot they all went to get their lunch. Puck had Katy sat on his knee and Finn had Quinn sat on his knee. Matt and Mike two of the other footballers who where sort of dating Santana and Brittany both had them on their knees, then there was Jack who was Matt's brother. He was dating Ella and had Ella sat on his knee, Marcus who was Mike's brother and was daring Freya had Freya on his knee and Tony Hummel who was actually Kurt Hummel's brother and was dating Bianca had Bianca sat on his knee.

The only person who wasn't dating someone on the table was Jason Hudson who was Finn's brother. He had a crush on Katy and Katy hd a crush on him, but Katy was happily in love with Puck, to Katy their was no one better, Puck was her first love and he was amazing. Although not even Puck knew Katy's biggest secret and Katy wanted to keep it that way, Puck and Katy always watched the show that 'Olivia Ohio' was in but Katy never let on it was her.

(Line break)

It was now time for more spying for the seven Cheerios that had joined glee club. School was finished and there was a meeting, at lunch time the Cheerios where tying to get puck and them to join glee but they where having non of it, they didn't want to sing or dance, singing and dancing was for losers according to them and well it was kind of but glee club was fun and glee club was glee club.

Rachel was still angry with Katy when they where all sat in the choir room and asked Katy for a sing of. Katy agreed but told Rachel she better be ready to lose and also said that she was picking the song and the song she wanted to sing was la la land. Rachel agreed to the song and they both stood up getting ready to se who would win this sing of.

{_music starts and it just shows Katy} _

_{Katy}_

_I am confident _

_But, I still have my moments _

_Baby that's just me _

_{scene changes to just Rachel as she tries to sing better then Katy}_

_{Rachel}_

_I'm not a super model _

_I still eat McDonalds _

_Baby, that's just me _

_{scene splits in half so you can see Katy and Rachel singing}_

_{Katy and Rachel}_

_Well some may say I need to be afraid _

_Of losing everything _

_Because of where I,_

_Had my start and where I made my name _

_Well everything's the same _

_In the La La Land_

_Machine!_

_{scene goes to just Katy again as she begins to sing the next part better}_

_{Katy}_

_Who said?_

_I can't wear my converse _

_With my dress _

_Oh baby, that's just me! _

_{scene goes back to just Rachel as she tries to sing better then Katy again but fails}_

_{Rachel}_

_Who said?_

_I can't be single _

_And have to go out and mingle! _

_BABY!_

_That's not me! _

_NO NO!_

_{the scene splits in half again so you can see Katy and Rachel singing}_

_{Katy and Rachel} _

_Well some may say I need to be afraid _

_Of losing everything_

_Because of where I,_

_Had my start and where I made my name _

_Well everything's the same _

_In the La La land, _

_{scene goes to just Katy}_

_{Katy}_

_Tell me do you feel the way I fell?_

_'Cause nothing else is real _

_In the La La Land _

_Appeal!..._

_{scene splits to Katy and Rachel again}_

_Some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything_

_Because of where I, had my start and where I made my name_

_Well everything's the same _

_In the La La Land, _

_Machine!_

_Well I'm not gonna change_

_In the La La Land _

_Machine! _

_Well I will stay the same_

_In the La La Land..._

_Machine! _

_{scene changes to just Katy again}_

_Machine!_

_{scene changes to just Rachel}_

_Machine! _

_{scene splits back in half so you can see Katy and Rachel}_

_I won't change anything in my life!_

_(I won't change anything in my life)_

_I'm staying myself tonight!_

_(I'm staying myself tonight)_

_{the music ends and Katy simply sits back down knowing she will of won}_

"Ok hands up for Katy" Mr Schue says. Ella, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Bianca and Freya all put their hands up.

"And hands up for Rachel" Mr Schue tells them as Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie put their hands up.

"Katy is the winner" Mr Schue announces and Katy looks over to Rachel before giving a nod on her head.

(Line break)

Ella sat in her room that night wondering what one of her best friends secrets was. How did she not know when she always knew everything about Katy, Katy and Ella had known each other since kindergarten and they where best friends, Ella knew everything about Katy well she thought she had anywhere how was it she didn't she knew she would one day learn about this secret but she wanted to know now, she had to know.

Back in Katy's house Katy and Rachel hadn't stopped arguing since they had got home. Rachel was annoyed that Katy had won the sing of, it wasn't Katy's fault she had a lot of friends in glee club and Katy did sing that song better, why wouldn't she sign that song better. That song was actually her song. Well it was Olivia's song so yeah. Katy couldn't help it that she was a tv star, she couldn't help half of the things her and Rachel's dad's had done when her and Rachel where little.

Over in the Hudson house hold Finn and Jason where sat talking. Jason had told his brother how he fancied Katy a lot and wanted to date her but he couldn't because Katy was with Puck, Finn knew how Jason felt and had told his brother that one day he would get the girl of his wasn't like Finn knew a lot about relationships but he knew he was right with this as Finn and Puck her best friends and Finn knew Puck liked other girls even though he was dating Katy.

In the Fabray house hold Quinn and Bianca where talking about what Sue had set them out to do. Also Quinn had just found out she was pregnant and she knew exactly who the dad was but knew she would have to lie, not everything was going well for all the Cheerios not one bit. After Quinn and Bianca had ate their dinner they had both went to their rooms as in the morning the spying Cheerios had to go and se coach Sue as soon as they got into school.

(Line break)

"So any news my little spy's" coach Sue asked the seven girls in front of her.

"I'm a better singer then my sister" Katy replied proudly "that's one thing we worked out yesterday coach"she continued.

"That's good" Sue smiled "anything else" she asked.

"There's now more girls then boys" Quinn answered.

"Yeah we need some more of the football team to join" Santana replied.

"Kurt wants to join the football team" Brittany blurted out.

"Interesting" coach Sue replied "we will have another catch up later you are all free to leave" she told them.

All the girls left coach sues office and went to their lessons. Quinn, Santana and Brittany had math, Ella and Katy had Spanish and Freya and Bianca had English today was going to be a fun day.

_{as Katy and Ella sit in Spanish Ella looks at Katy trying to work out her secret and music starts}_

_{Ella}_

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself _

_'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone _

_It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

_But it's harder to walk on your own _

_You'll change inside _

_When you realise _

_The wold comes to life _

_And everything's right _

_From beginning to end _

_When you have a friend by your side _

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are when you open your heart and _

_Believe in _

_The gift of a friend_

_The gift of a friend_

_{the scene goes to Katy who notices Ella looking at her}_

_{katy}_

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared _

_There through the highs and the lows _

_Someone you can count on _

_Someone who cares_

_Beside you wherever you go_

_You'll change inside _

_When you realise _

_{the scene goes to the auditorium where Katy and Ella stand looking at each other as they sing}_

_{Katy and Ella }_

_The world comes to life _

_And everything's right _

_From beginning to end _

_When you have a friend by your side _

_That helps you to find _

_The beauty you are when you open your heart and _

_Believe in _

_The gift of a friend _

_{Ella}_

_And when your hope crashes down _

_Shattering to the ground _

_You, you feel all alone _

_{Katy}_

_When you don't know which way to go _

_And there's no signs leading you on _

_You're not alone _

_{the scene goes back to to the Spanish classroom as Katy and Ella look at each other}_

_{Ella and Katy}_

_The wold comes to life _

_And everything's right _

_From beginning to end _

_When you have a friend by your side _

_That helps you to find _

_The beauty you are when you open your heart and _

_Believe in_

_{the scene goes just to Ella looking at Katy who's now writing in her Spanish book}_

_{Ella}_

_When you believe in _

_You can believe in _

_The gift of a friend _

_Ohh oh _

_{The song ends and the screen fades out}_

(Line break)

**Guest staring **

**Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray**

**Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez**

**Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce**

**Mark Salling as Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **

**Harry Shum jr as Mike Chang **

**Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford**

**Song (s) **

**Falling down sung by Ella Lopez originally by Selena Gomez**

**Worlds greatest sung by Katy Berry, Ella Lopez, Bianca Fabray, Freya Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce originally by R Kelly**

**La La Land sung by Katy Berry and Rachel Berry originally by Demi Lovato**

**Gift of a friend sung by Ella Lopez and Katy Berry originally by Demi Lovato **


	4. Sibling rivalry

_Episode_ _Synopsis: the rivalry of the siblings kicks in between Rachel and Katy, Ella and Santana, Quinn and Bianca and Brittany and Freya, when they hear that Mr Schue as set up a band with some people and Finn plus Puck decide to join. Rachel also quits glee club, this chapter is based on glee season 1 ep 3 accafellas._

_(Line break)_

_(Voice over)_

_Previously on Glee the siblings story._

_Ella Bianca, Freya, Quinn, Santana and Brittany joined the glee cub to spy for coach Sue. Coach Sue also asked Katy to spy but Katy told her that, that was the reason she had joined in the first place._

_Katy and Rachel had a sing of in which Katy won meaning that Katy and Rachel feel out with each other. We also learned that Katy is a secret celebrity that goes by the name of Olivia Ohio but none of her friends know about this._

_Ella started to worry about Katy when she tried to work out what Katy's secret was but couldn't so when they had Spanish she kept looking at her friend. Santana told coach Sue that the glee club needed more boys to join._

_Quinn found out she was pregnant and decided not to tell anyone just yet as she knew who the babies dad was. And Bianca just did what Bianca does and looked awesome._

_Brittany was Brittany and announced something that only Brittany would announce. We also found out that Jason Hudson is the only single person but as a crush on Katy_

_And that's what you missed on a Glee The Sibling story _

(Line break)

(Bianca voice over)

I'm Bianca Fabray and I'm awesome, my older sister Quinn and I are in the Cheerios together and Quinn is head Cheerio we also have another sister called Frannie she's married so no longer lives with us. I miss Frannie as I think me and Frannie got on better then me and Quinn. Me and Quinn usually always fight about something and it's starting to get old now.

Anyway I'm just heading to go and see coach Sue for a catch up on what's happening in glee club she likes to see us one at a time now and we have set appointments. After the spy talk I have to go to glee club and sing with that bunch of losers but at least I'll be with my friends of the Cheerios, I heard that Katy called the glee club the nude erections I find that pretty funny, apparently Puck made it up though.

So anyway I was out last night with my boy he's the best you know. My boyfriend Tony is amazing although his brother Kurt is weird I think that Kurt maybe gay but I don't want to say anything incase I hurt Kurt's feelings, I'm not that much of a bitch you see I do care about some people. Tony and Kurt lost their mother when they where only seven and eight years old. I know that as I've known Tony since I was three.

I better shut up now as I'm near coach Sue's office bye losers.

(End of voice over)

(Line break)

Bianca sat in Sue's office as Sue began to ask her questions. Bianca just nodded her head and answered questions happily, once that was over Sue let Bianca leave and she headed to her locker. Bianca always went to her locker before going to glee club.

In the choir room Katy and Rachel where arguing again. Katy told Rachel "ok you have your four losers and Finn and I'll have my cheerio friends and we'll see who's the best then by doing a little challenge and my group will go first".

Rachel agreed she knew she had to win this one this time.

_{music starts as soon as Bianca walks in and all the Cheerios stand up}_

_{Katy}_

_Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say_

_See every time you turn around they scream your name _

_{Ella}_

_Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say _

_See every time you turn around they scream your name _

_{Bianca} (Quinn)_

_Now I've got a confession _

_(Ha ha ha ha)_

_When I was younger I wanted attention _

_(ha ha ha ha)_

_{Freya} (Brittany)_

_And I promised myself that I'd do anything _

_(Ha ha ha ha)_

_Anything at all for them to notice me _

_(Ha ha ha ha)_

_{Santana}_

_But I ain't complaining _

_We all wanna be famous _

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_{Katy}_

_You don't know what it's like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_{all seven girls}_

_Cuz see when I was younger I would say _

_{scene changes to the auditorium as the seven girls dace sexily and sing}_

_{all seven girls}_

_When I grow up. I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies_

_When I grow up, be on tv, people know me, be on magazines _

_When I grow up, fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene _

_Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it_

_You just might get it , You just might get it _

_Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it _

_{Ella} (Santana)_

_They use to tell me I was silly _

_(Ha ha ha ha)_

_Until I popped up on the tv_

_(La la la la). _

_{Katy} (Bianca)_

_I always wanted to be a superstar _

_(Ha ha ha ha)_

_And I knew that singing songs would get me this far_

_(La la la la)_

_{Quinn}_

_But I ain't complaining _

_We all wanna be famous _

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_{Brittany} _

_You don't know what it's like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is _

_{Freya} _

_Cuz see when I was younger I would say_

_{scene changes back to the choir room as the seven girls continue to sing}_

_{all seven girls}_

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies _

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies_

_When I grow up, be on tv, people know me, be on magazines _

_When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step on the scene _

_Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it _

_Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it _

_You just might get it, you just might get it_

_{the scene goes back to the auditorium and does a split screen}_

_{Katy, Ella and Brittany } _

_I see them staring at me_

_Oh I'm a trendsetter _

_Yes this is true cuz what I do, no one can do it better_

_{Quinn, Bianca and Freya}_

_You can talk about me, cuz I'm a hot topic_

_I see you watching me watching me and I know you want me _

_{All seven girls}_

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies _

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies _

_When I grow up, Be on tv, people know me, Be on magazines_

_When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene _

_{Santana}_

_Be carful what you wish for cuz you just might get it, _

_You just might get it, You just might get it _

_Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it, _

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

_{all seven girls}_

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies _

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies _

_When I grow up, Be on tv, People know me, Be on magazines _

_When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step on the scene _

_Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

_{the music ends and Katy smirks at Rachel} _

"You have till the end of the day to try and win this Rachel" Katy told her sister still smirking

"Oh I will" Rachel replied and looked at her other friends.

"Dream on" Katy said sarcastically back to her sister

(Line break)

As the seven girls walked to Cheerios practise they where all talking about Mr Schue. Why hadn't Mr Schue should up to glee club just then, this was weird but hopefully he'd be at the next practise. Once they had got to Cheerios practise they smiled at coach Sue and got down to business on what they had to do. While they where going though cheerio practise you could tell that something was up between Brittany and Freya as they kept giving each other a dirty look.

Was there now two siblings having a bit of rivalry. Where they the Berry's and the Pierce's, or where the Fabray's and the Lopez' going to join in. They all hated each other for something in each sister group. Bianca hated Quinn because Quinn was head cheerio, Katy hated Rachel because of how Rachel always treated Katy as a five year old, Freya hated Brittany because Britt was older then her. And let's not get started on Ella and Santana they hated each other for a lot of reasons. One of them being how mean Santana was to people.

Cheerios practise dragged on and on. It just went on for ages, Katy was starting to get tired but she knew that Puck was busy puck was always busy around this time. Once Cheerios was finished it was time for English, Katy smiled thinking "about time" she went into her bag and pulled out her pen that lit up and said superstar on it. English would just be the same as always and that would be boring.

Katy wasn't the only person in English so was Bianca and Freya and Ella actually they all looked at each other and laughed. In English they where reading To Kill A Mocking Bird, Katy didn't like this book but the other three did. The four girls sat in class writing letters to each other planing on giving people slushie facials after class. Katy was going to give on to Rachel, Ella to Santana and Bianca to Quinn but Freya wasn't going to give one to Brittany she was going to give one to someone on the football team.

(Line break)

As the four girls walked the halls of McKinley. They got their slushies and where walking to where their victims would be, Ella knew that their sisters and the footballer had, had the same lesson. They walked to that classroom with the slushies behind their backs and waited for their sisters and the footballer to come out of class. As soon as they did they got their attention and threw a slushie as the people who where getting them.

"What did you do that for" Santana yelled at her sister.

"Felt like it" Ella replied and Ella and her three friends walked of.

{music starts as the four girls walk down the school corridor}

{Ella}

Four little worlds just to get me along

It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I keep stalling, keeping me together

People around gotta find something to say now

Holding back everyday the same

Don't wanna be a loner

Listen to me, oh no

I never say anything at all

Oh, but with nothing to consider they forget my name

(Ame, ame, ame,)

They call me 'hell'

They call me 'Stacy'

They call me 'her'

They call me 'Jane'

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

They call me 'quiet'

But I'm a riot

Mary-Jo-Lisa

Always the same

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

{scene changes to just Ella in the auditorium as she continues to sing}

I miss the catch if they through me the ball

I'm the last kid standing up against the wall

Keep up, falling, these heels they keep me boring

Getting glammed up and sitting on the fence now

So alone all the time at night

Lock myself away

Listen to me, I'm not

Although I'm dressed up, out and all with

Everything considered they forget my name

(Ame, ame, ame)

They call me 'hell'

They call me 'Stacy'

They call me 'her'

They call me 'Jane'

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

They call me 'quiet'

But I'm a riot

Mary-Jo-Lisa

Always the same

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

{the scene changes to the choir room as Ella keeps singing}

Are you calling me darling?

Are you calling me bird?

Are you calling me darling?

Are you calling me bird?

They call me 'hell'

They call me 'Stacy'

They call me 'her'

They call me 'Jane'

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

They call me 'quiet'

But I'm a riot

Mary-Jo-Lisa

Always the same

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

They call me 'hell'

They call me 'Stacy'

They call me 'her'

They call me 'Jane'

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

They call me 'quiet'

But I'm a riot

Mary-Jo-Lisa

Always the same

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

They call me 'hell'

They call me 'Stacy'

They call me 'her'

They call me 'Jane'

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

They call me 'quiet'

But I'm a riot

Mary-Jo-Lisa

Always the same

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

{the music stops}

(Ella voice over)

And that's how I feel being known as Santana's sister to most people I know. It's annoying, it's like hello I have a name you know and it's Ella.

(End of voice over)

(Line break)

It was time for glee club again. Would Mr Schue turn up to this time? That was the big question, Katy wanted him to and Katy also know that Rachel was thinking of quitting glee club so Katy wanted to tell Mr Schue. Most of all Katy wanted to prove to Rachel once and for all that Katy was better then singing most of the time, it was Katy that had been on tv when she was younger after all and not Rachel.

Mr Schue hadn't turned up yet no one knew where he was and it was annoying. No one had turned up yet only the Cheerios, where was everyone why hadn't anyone turned up yet, Rachel was usually the first one there and she wasn't even there, maybe Rachel had left this was going to be fun to find out. Katy was hoping Rachel hadn't because even though she hated her sister she also loved her sister and didn't want to do glee club without her.

Katy wasn't feeling very well though she didn't know what was wrong with her. She had tummy aches and a bit of a headache, she thought the headache was to do with Rachel's nagging but she really didn't know though she would have to find out if she didn't get better. She just hoped that she did. As the Cheerios waited for the rest of the glee club to turn up they decided to talk about things, what they talked about wasn't important it was just about being popular.

Mr Schue finally walked back into the choir room and the seven girls smiled at their glee coach. Mr Schue smiled back before looking at the empty seats.

"Where's the others" he ask them.

"Not here yet" Katy replied sarcastically.

"I can see that" Mr Schue told her.

"Well I heard Rachel was going to leave glee club if that helps Mr Schue" Katy told the glee coach.

"Yes that does thank you Katy" Mr Schue replied.

"That's all right" Katy said with a nod.

As they waited for the others they all finally turned up. Finn walked up to Quinn and sat next to her while the others went and sat on the other side of the room. Mr Schue wrote down today's lesson and Rachel raised her hand. When Mr Schue noticed he nodded at Rachel to talk.

"Can me Tina, Mercedes, Artie and Finn sing please" Rachel asked him.

"Sure" Mr Schue replied.

{music starts as Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Artie and Finn stand up}

{Mercedes}

you change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

Yeah you, PMS

Like a bitch

I would know

And you over think

Always speak cryptically

I should know that you're no good for me

{Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Artie and Finn}

Cause you're hot then you're cold

Your yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's back and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss we make up

{Mercedes} (Tina)

(You) you don't really want to stay, no

(But you) but you don't really want to go-o

{all five of them}

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

{scene changes to the auditorium as they continue to sing}

{Rachel}

We use to be

Just like twins

So in sync

The same energy

Now's a dead battery

Used to laugh bout nothing

Now you're plain boring

I should know that

You're not gonna change

{all five of them}

Cause you're hot then you're cold

Your yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's back and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss we make up

{Artie} (Rachel)

(You) you don't really want to stay, no

(But you) but you don't really want to go-o

{all five of them}

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

{scene changes to the choir room}

{Tina}

someone call the doctor

Got a case of a love bi-polar

Stuck on a roller coaster

Can't get off this ride

You change you're mind

Like a girl changes clothes

{all five of them}

Cause you're hot then you're cold

Your yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's back and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss we make up

Cause you're hot then you're cold

Your yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's back and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss we make up

{Rachel} (Finn)

(You) you don't really want to stay, no

(But you) but you don't really want to go-o

{all five of them}

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

{music stops and all five of them sit down}

"Thank you what was that for" Mr Schue asked.

"To prove to Katy that I'm better then her" Rachel replied.

"You're not honestly" Katy replied with a smirk

(Line break)

The next day in school was boring. Rachel had left glee club, Mr Schue was to busy with his band and then Finn and Puck had also joined Mr Schue's band it was weird but Katy thought it was cute, Puck being in Mr Schue's band that was. Katy was starting to feel sorry for what she had done to her sister but she only felt a little bit sorry. Katy did love her sister after all Rachel was the best and she did love her.

Rachel was more then Katy's sister, she was like her mom. Katy always wished she had a mom but having two dad's was ok. No one was around so Katy decided to go and sit in the choir room and think, thinking was what Katy did best after all. Her manager had been on the phone about another show that they wanted her on so Katy had to think about that but also Katy had to think about her friends and how they would react.

Katy sat in the choir room crying as she kept thinking about what to do, she just wanted Ella to walk in right now and see her crying. Ella hated seeing her friends crying and always tried to cheer her friends up. Ella was a good friend that way even if she. Was a bitch sometimes. Katy thought Ella was funny when she was being a bitch, Ella didn't see the funny side of it though and always looked at Katy as if to say what's funny.

While Katy sat crying she didn't realise Ella walk in. Ella noticed her friend crying and at first just looked at her wondering what was wrong before walking over to her and hugging her. Ella hated this hated when someone she knew was crying and she knew that Katy wasn't one for crying. She never had been. Ella didn't know why Katy was crying but she could have a good guess at what she was crying about.

(Line break)

Katy had asked Rachel to come to the choir room she was still upset at her and Rachel's fall out and wanted to make it up to her. She knew the only way to do that would be to sing, Katy had picked a good song to sing and was now only waiting for Rachel to turn up, she didn't know now long it would take Rachel to arrive though.

Once Rachel had arrived Katy showed her to a seat and waited for her to sit down. Rachel was taking ages to sit down. And Katy was starting to get fed up waiting. She just really wanted to say sorry already in the way she knew Rachel would listen. As soon as Rachel had sat down Katy smiled at her sister and she smiled back.

"Why did you call me in here" Rachel asked.

"Just because I wanted to say something" Katy replied.

"Well say it" Rachel said annoyed.

"Why don't I sing it" Katy replied.

_{music starts as Katy sits in a chair across from Rachel looking at her}_

_What can I do to make you want me?_

_What've gotta do to be heard? _

_What do I say when it's all over baby?_

_And sorry seems to be the hardest word _

_It's sad, so sad, it's a sad, sad situation _

_And it's getting more and more absurd _

_It's sad so sad, why can't we talk it over?_

_Oh, it seems to me _

_Sorry seems to be the hardest word _

_{the scene changes to the auditorium where Rachel is practising the musical as the music beat changes and Katy continues singing}_

_Now hush little baby don't you cry _

_Everything's gonna be alright _

_Stiffin' that upper lip up little lady I told ya _

_Daddy's here to hold ya through the night _

_I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why _

_We fear how we feel inside, it may seem a little crazy _

_Pretty baby but I promise, Mama' goon' be alight _

_I can see your sad _

_Even when you smile _

_Even when you laugh _

_I can see it in your eyes _

_Deep inside you wanna cry _

_Cuz your scared I ain't there, _

_No more cryin' _

_Wipe them tears _

_No more cryin'_

_Wipe them tears _

_{the scene goes back to the choir room as Katy sit facing Rachel again and continues to sing}_

_It's sad, so sad, it's a sad, sad situation _

_Oh, it seems to me _

_That sorry seems to be the hardest word _

_Sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_{the music ends and Katy stand up walking to her sister}_

_"_I'm sorry Rachel for being a total bitch to you I love you sis" Katy said with smile .

"Your forgiven baby sis" Rachel replied and stood up hugging her sister.

"Please come back to glee club Rachel" Katy begged.

"No but I'll come and sing with y'all one last time" Rachel replied.

"Really yey" Katy smiled and hugged her sister tightly.

(Line break)

After the the time in the choir room with just her sister Katy had went to Cheerios practise with a smile on her face. Finally smiling for once today but she knew that at the weekend she had to go to be filmed for tv for a couple of days, that was the only thing Katy was worried about, she didn't want to be away from her big sister for a weekend she hated things like that. That's how close Rachel and Katy where Rachel was like a mother to Katy. They had never had a mother after all.

After cheerio practise it was English. As Katy and her friends sat in English Katy just kept humming to herself a little bored. Rachel and the others where in math class. Rachel loved math as she was weird that way, Katy hated most lesson mostly math because to her math was pointless, very pointless the only good lessons for Katy where sport and English mostly because she need good English grads to stay in the Cheerios.

Katy was hurting after all the cheerio practise she had done. She had pains in her side and legs, but Katy was a dancer and cheerio, Katy was Katy Berry, Katy was Olivia Ohio and Katy was tired she could of went to sleep in class that's how tired she was and yet she had glee practise after school and Rachel was going to sing with them one last time. Katy also hadn't been feeling very well but she knew it was her time of the month soon.

Katy had thought she was suppose to Start today but hadn't came on. She so remembered that she had, had sex with puck a few weeks ago so what if she was, she couldn't be she was careful about things like that, alway took birth control. Puck hated wearing protection though and what if she had forgot to take her birth control that day. What if Katy was pregnant. Everyone would hate her and her dad's would kick her out for sure.

(Line break)

It was time for glee club now. Time for Rachel to come and sing with them for one last time. Katy sat in the choir room looking for a song they could all sing. It had to be a good song and it had to be perfect if it was going to be Rachel's last time singing with them. What song though she didn't know. Katy kept looking for one as she waited for the others to turn up , she didn't know how she was in glee club before anyone else but she was and it was weird.

Once everyone else had tuned up they only had to wait for Rachel. Because Rachel had promised she would come one last time after all and that they could all sing together one last time. Katy had found the perfect soon far last and Rachel had now arrived, Katy smiled at her sister who smiled back before going to sit down in a seat.

Katy looks at Rachel and smiles.

_{music starts} _

_{all the new directions sit in the choir room and Katy and Rachel start to sing}_

_{Katy} (Rachel)_

_Ahhh_

_Boy walkin' the spot he's so fresh and _

_(Uh huh) _

_He got what he needs impressin' _

_(Uh huh)_

_Just look at the way that he's dressin' _

_(Uh huh) _

_Ain't no question chicks like oh _

_{Scene changes to the auditorium}_

_{Rachel} (Katy)_

_Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic _

_(Uh huh) _

_She blowin' your mind with her asset _

_(Uh huh) _

_So Jessica Alba fantastic _

_Instant classic boys like oh_

_{all the new directions} (Ella)_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that _

_(Like that)_

_Baby I can see us touchin' like that _

_(Like that)_

_Baby I can see us kissin' like that _

_(Like that) _

_We don't need no more that he said, she said _

_Baby I can see us movin' like that _

_(Like that)_

_Baby I can see us touchin' like that _

_(Like that)_

_Baby I can see us kissin' like that _

_(Like that) _

_We don't need no more that he said, she said _

_{scene goes back to the choir room as they keep singing}_

_{Ella} (Santana)_

_He said girls you winning _

_She said boy where you been at _

_(Where you been) _

_Stop talkin' let's get with it _

_Just like that they _

_He said your amazing _

_She said then why you waiting _

_No more deliberating _

_Wat'cha doin' let's get to it_

_Just like that they_

_{Rachel}_

_Boy acting as if there's no pressure _

_He'd do anything to get with her _

_He say anything to convince her _

_Money spent to diamonds spent her _

_Girl playing it cool it she with it _

_She's loving the fact she's gifted _

_Everything that he do she gets lifted _

_Feels so wicked loving like oh _

_{scene goes back to the auditorium}_

_{all the new directions} (Freya) _

_Baby I can see us movin' like that _

_(Like that)_

_Baby I can see us touchin' like that _

_(Like that)_

_Baby I can see us kissin' like that _

_(Like that) _

_We don't need no more that he said, she said _

_Baby I can see us movin' like that _

_(Like that)_

_Baby I can see us touchin' like that _

_(Like that)_

_Baby I can see us kissin' like that _

_(Like that) _

_We don't need no more that he said, she said _

_{Freya} (Brittany)_

_He said girls you winning _

_She said boy where you been at _

_(Where you been) _

_Stop talkin' let's get with it _

_Just like that they _

_He said your amazing _

_She said then why you waiting _

_No more deliberating _

_Wat'cha doin' let's get to it_

_Just like that they_

_{Quinn} (Bianca)_

_One night with you _

_Boy just one night with you _

_All the things we could do _

_Everyday I think of _

_One night with you _

_No on else but us two _

_All our dreams would come true_

_If we just get together!_

_(Yeah yeah yeah) _

_{all the new directions} (Bianca)_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that _

_(Like that)_

_Baby I can see us touchin' like that _

_(Like that)_

_Baby I can see us kissin' like that _

_(Like that) _

_We don't need no more that he said, she said _

_Baby I can see us movin' like that _

_(Like that)_

_Baby I can see us touchin' like that _

_(Like that)_

_Baby I can see us kissin' like that _

_(Like that) _

_We don't need no more that he said, she said _

_{Katy}_

_Uh what you waiting for _

_{Bianca} (Quinn)_

_He said girls you winning _

_She said boy where you been at _

_(Where you been) _

_Stop talkin' let's get with it _

_Just like that they _

_He said your amazing _

_She said then why you waiting _

_No more deliberating _

_Wat'cha doin' let's get to it_

_Just like that they_

_{all the new directions}_

_Give it to me baby!_

_{Rachel} (new directions) _

_You're gonna like it _

_(Uh)_

_You're gonna want it _

_(Uh) _

_You're gonna like it _

_(Uh) _

_We don't need no more that he said she said _

_You're gonna like it_

_(Yeah) _

_You're gonna want it_

_(You're gonna want it)_

_You're gonna like it _

_(Yeah yeah) _

_We don't need no more that he said she said _

_{the song finishes back in the choir room and Katy and Rachel high five}_

"Thanks for doing this sis I love you" Katy says to her sister.

"Your welcome little one" Rachel replies "I love you to" she continues

(The scene finishes and fades out)

(Line break)

**Guest staring **

**Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray**

**Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez**

**Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce**

**Mark Salling as Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **

**Harry Shum jr as Mike Chang **

**Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford**

**Song (s)**

**When I grow up sung by Katy, Ella, Bianca, Freya, Quinn, Santana and Brittany originally by the pussycat dolls**

**That's not my name sung by Ella originally by the ting tings**

**Hot and cold sung by Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Finn, Chris and Artie originally sung by Katy Perry**

**(Mash up) Sorry seems to be thr hardest word / mocking bird sung by Katy originally by Elton John/ Emnem **

**Her said she said sung by the new directions originally sung by Ashley Tisdale **


End file.
